


???

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sure that his eyes were going to pop out of his head any minute now. Because a half naked Tim just crawled on top of him, making his brain check out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	???

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this fanart](http://spideysun.tumblr.com/post/18905954689) by Sun

He was sure that his eyes were going to pop out of his head any minute now. Because a half naked Tim just crawled on top of him, making his brain check out. Speechless, he stared up at Tim’s lazy expression.  
  


“Breathe, Conner.” Tim tells him with slight amusement. The arm around his back props him up slightly while its twin lightly strokes his chest. Tim looks completely at ease and relaxed.  
  


Kon wonders briefly if maybe Tim’s been drinking and takes a few delicate sniffs to make sure. He can’t smell any alcohol on Tim’s breath…maybe its pain killers? But Tim’s not hurt…  
  


“Are you okay?” he squeaks out as Tim’s naked leg rubs against his thigh.  
  


“Just fine.” Tim replies back, fingers stroking his side. The light touch makes him shiver and give the man on top a confused look. Because seeing Tim this…this… _relaxed_  is nice but it’s really throwing him off. “Why do you ask?”  
  


Jumping as Tim rolls up against him, hip to hip, Kon stammers, “W-well, you’re being kinda…kinda forward?” He gives Tim a half smile, not sure where he should put his hands when slim hips roll against his.  
  


“You don’t like it?” His voice is soft as before but his eyes are sharp. Curiosity glints in those blue eyes as he tips his head to the side, considering Kon as he waits for an answer.  
  


“I didn’t say that!” Kon immediately replies, “Just…you’ve never…” And lowers his eyes down to Tim’s underwear and naked legs. “Jumped me…”  
  


Tim laughed, throaty and low. His eyes darted over Kon’s red cheeks and startled expression. “We haven’t seen each other for nearly a month now. I missed you.”  
  


With a small raise of his eyebrows, Kon finally knew where to place his hands. Resting both hands on Tim’s lower back, he replied, “I missed you too.” and leaned up to kiss Tim’s waiting lips.


End file.
